


[podfic] made of shatterglass (cannot be broken)

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Moral Ambiguity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, background Sif/Thor and Thor/Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: She says it's the last time every single time and Loki laughs like a bell ringing.





	[podfic] made of shatterglass (cannot be broken)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [made of shatterglass (cannot be broken)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/332204) by ghostrunner7. 



> Another very old MCU podfic that I never uploaded to AO3. Reports of any return to this fandom have been greatly exaggerated; it's just the completeness bug. 
> 
> I am going to backdate this podfic later (today being Oct. 25, 2017) so it's properly arranged, but lbr I like the validation of the download count too much to do it right away!
> 
> There's cover art in the podfic itself; I've just lost the embeddable file somewhere in the last four (!) years.

Title: [made of shatterglass (cannot be broken)](http://ghostrunner7.livejournal.com/154732.html#cutid3)  
Length: 3:39

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/?5iuecb460k725li) | [Tindeck streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/nqtw)


End file.
